Forgive
by sayuri2023
Summary: Sometimes it takes a lot to forgive someone, sometimes it takes nothing at all. Shu X Yuki


**Pairing-ShuiciXYuki**

**Rated-T**

The wind was cold and clammy. Shuichi wrapped his coat tighter around him as he walked. It looked it might start snowing soon. Bloody hell! Where was he supposed to go now? Ryuichi-kun was out of town, and Hiro was in Kyoto. He couldn't possibly knock at Seguchi-san's door at this hour, could he? No, that was the last place he could think of.

Shuichi sat down on the bench nearby. How long had he been walking? Maybe two or three hours. He had left his watch back at home, no, at Yuki's home, and had completely forgotten about it. It might be still at the bed-side table, or it might have been thrown away. No, Yuki wouldn't have done that now, would he? But then, he couldn't say anything for sure.

Shuichi lay back and looked at the dark sky above. It looked as if the sky was crying along with him that night. Soon little white fluffy particles of snow started falling. The scenery changed abruptly in front of his eyes. The ground slowly covered in the snow, snow which cried the tears of the rain.

"Yuki," he whispered, tears falling down, "Why?"

_Shuichi had finished rehearsals earlier that day. It was a perfect day for him to spend with his beloved Yuki. He had recently finished a book, and he was quite happy with the outcome of it. He was glad, at least his boyfriend wouldn't be so grumpy as he always is. Maybe they could go for dinner outside, or maybe they could stay at home and eat, and then...Shuichi blushed at the thought._

_Shuichi slowly opened the door of their home and tip-toed in. He knew how his boyfriend hated surprises, but this couldn't be helped. It was sometimes fun to see him angry, because it was a part of Yuki that Shuichi loved with all his heart._

_He silently opened the door that led to Yuki's study. There was no Yuki. He crept in the kitchen, still there was no Yuki. Where was he? He never went out at this time of the day, except to meet his publisher. But it was over yesterday,_

_Maybe he was in the bedroom, taking a nap or something. Shuichi slowly opened the door. His eyes widened. He dropped his backpack._

"_Yuki!" he cried, "Tohma-san... Yuki! How could you!"_

_The two men on the bed disentangled themselves. Shuichi slowly staggered back. One look at the door, and he ran. Away from the house, away from his Yuki. He continued to run, till he could run no more. Then he started walking, to whatever destination both of his legs carried him._

Maybe, the things were supposed to be this way. Maybe he and Yuki weren't ever meant to be together. His life with Yuki was a dream, but the alarm had rung, and it was time to wake up from his dream. A dream is always a dream, no matter how real it sounded or felt.

It was getting colder. He took out his cell phone. Six missed calls. It didn't take a genius to figure out who they were from. He switched it off and threw it on the road. He didn't need any contacts with the outside world, and especially not from him.

"Damn you Yuki," said Shuichi, bitterly, "Damn you. After all this, I still love you. Why?"

"And I love you too."

Shuichi jumped from the seat. Behind him stood Eiri Yuki, dressed only in his pajamas. He was trembling and shaking violently.

"Yuki!" cried Shuichi, "You're freezing." He hurriedly took of his coat and wrapped it around Yuki. He was still shaking.

"I," began Yuki, but Shuichi placed a finger on his lips. "Shh," he said, "I'll take you home Yuki. We'll talk later."

"But I-"

"I know what you want to tell me," said Shuichi, with a smile, "That you're sorry for what happened. That you didn't know what got into you."

Yuki looked dumbfounded. "How in the world did you-"

Shuichi smiled again. "You didn't come all the way out here in your pajamas to have a smoke, did you?"

They were silent for a while. Yuki took of the coat and wrapped it around both of them.

"Lets go home," said Shuichi, giving his hand to Yuki.

Yuki looked at him. It's as if he was seeing his Shuichi for the first time. That's right, his Shuichi. The pink haired angel looked flustered under the pale moon-light. His eyes were red from crying, but there was his steady smile. He pulled Shuichi in his arms.

"Why?" asked Yuki, "Why- did you forgive me? After what I did, after I betrayed you, why?"

Shuichi was silent. He pressed himself against Yuki's chest."It doesn't matter anymore," he said. "This is the first time, you said you loved me. This, is enough for me."

Tears fell from Yuki's eyes. "Gomen," he whispered, "Forgive me."

"I already have," said Shuichi, "Even after all that, I realized I could not stop loving you. So, there's no need for an apology."

Suddenly the clouds above shifted. Faint moonlight shone through and illuminated their faces. Shuichi slowly pressed his lips against Yuki's.

"Welcome back," whispered Shuichi, "Yuki."

**A/N: Like it or hate it, please review it. Just one teeny tiny thing, please review by clicking the little button at the bottom of this page, not in some other random website. Constructive flames are welcome. Thank you.**


End file.
